Una ragione per cui
by kuruccha
Summary: La mia esistenza ha forse una ragione? (ZoroKuina... o qualcosa di simile)


Alohaaaaaaaaa! Finalmente dopo vari pensamenti mi sono messa a scrivere questa benedetta fic su One Piece! Che dire? Mentre digito non mi viene nessuna idea, spero che andando avanti ne arriverà qualcuna di brillante altrimenti questa storia sarà un vero e proprio mortorio... quanto mi pice il carattere Tahoma! Scriverei tutto il giorno solo per vedere le lettere in Tahoma... Sto battendo a computer anche se non dovrei farlo, visto che la mia tartaruga Dinosaura è scomparsa e io dovrei cercarla! Speriamo che prima o poi torni da sola... DINOSAURA TORNA PRESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Comunque ora passiamo alla storia vera e propria! 

Un'ultima cosa, prima di cominciare: questa fic nasce sulla scia di altre che ho letto sul sito www.fanfiction.net , che consiglio vivamente a tutti di visitare! Ma vi starete chiedendo: quali sono 'ste benedette fic? Sono sulla sezione AnimeOne Piece sotto la lingua inglese, quindi dovrete fare un po' d'esercizio per leggerle. Trovo comunque molto istruttivo leggere in inglese e infatti nelle interrogazioni prendo sempre voti dall'8 all'8 e mezzo! Sono un mostro! MESSAGGIO PER TUTTI I FIC-WRITERS: iscrivetevi a questo magnifico sito e inseritevi le vostre opere! Verranno sicuramente apprezzate e coloro che le leggono possono anche inserire un commento per voi ^_^  
Ah, dimenticavo i titoli: sono rispettivamente "heaven and hell" (bellissima!) e "unspoken" (ancora più bella!) entrambe scritte da Sylphiel (che purtroppo non conosco ma cercherò di rimediare!). Leggeteleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! io le adoro e le rileggo quasi ogni sera ^_^ Naturalmente riuscirete a capire la fic anche senza leggerle, se proprio non vi va o non avete tempo.

Bene, ora partiamo ufficialmente :)

*^*^*UNA RAGIONE PER CUI*^*^*

Era mattina inoltrata, oramai. Kuina si svegliò nella sua stanza, come ogni mattina, e dopo aver aperto gli occhi, in meno di due secondi li richiuse. La porta della sua camera era chiusa, tuttavia i caldi raggi del sole entravano dalla finestra aperta insieme a un leggero venticello. La ragazza sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e pensò di alzarsi per chiudere il balcone e dormire ancora. Lentamente, cercò per la seconda volta di alzare le palpebre. Purtroppo, i raggi del sole arrivavano diretti sul cuscino, creando un riflesso e impedendo alla spadaccina di vedere ciò che la circondava. Si girò dall'altra parte, cercando dell'ombra per poter dormire un altro po'. Niente da fare. Rassegnata, si alzò. Si diresse verso la finestra, con l'intenzione di tirare la pesante tenda di lino ammucchiata tutta da un lato, inutilizzata. Facendo un passo avanti, sentì l'aria passarle tra i corti capelli, tagliati a caschetto perchè non la intralciassero negli allenamenti con la sua wado-ichimoji (se ben ricordo questo è il nome nel manga italiano della spada di Kuina, quella col manico e il fodero bianco, che il sensei di Zoro gli diede dopo la morte di lei. NdK). Si appoggiò al caldo legno della finestra, e sentì una magnifica sensazione sotto i palmi di entrambe le mani. Era come... come quando... si allenava con la spada. Anche la notte precedente era stata sveglia fino a tardi per esercitarsi illuminata solamente dalla Luna. Oramai era abituata a vedere al buio. Purtroppo l'unico inconveniente era che la luce diretta del Sole, nelle ore più calde del giorno, le faceva male agli occhi.

Dopo che tutta l'area della finestra fu coperta dalla tenda, la ragazza si diresse verso l'armadio. Lo aprì, pensando a cosa mettersi, dato che il sonno le era passato del tutto. Non fu molto sorpresa da quello che vide lì dentro: vestiti eleganti tutti pizzi e trine messi lì come sempre da sua mamma e mai usati, poi in un angolo una pila di magliette bianche e pantaloncini corti. Prese senza il minimo dubbio la prima maglia della pila e la lanciò sopra il letto, lì vicino. Come ogni mattina, staccò tutti i vestiti e li ripose accuratamente e attenta a non spiegazzarli sullo schienale della poltrona della sua camera. Sospirò. C'era una ragione per cui sua madre era così fissata, una ragione per cui insisteva a volerle far mettere quegli orrendi vestitini? Dopo essersi tolta in fretta il pigiama e messa la solita maglietta, si diresse verso lo specchio che era appeso davanti all'armadio, ripescò da dentro il cassetto una spazzola e cominciò a pettinarsi senza troppa cura. I capelli stavano diventando troppo lunghi. Fra poco sarebbe stata ora di tagliarli di nuovo. 

Era intenta a rifare il letto, quando sentì la porta scorrevole della sua camera aprirsi con un rumore secco. La ragazza si girò con calma. Zoro. Ancora! Cosa voleva, ora? Prese il cuscino dal letto e lo mise sulla finestra dopo averlo sbattuto un pò. Finito tutto questo procedimento con estrema calma, si spolverò le mani sulla maglietta e poi guardò Zoro, che nell'attesa si era non addormentato, ma già assopito. (Tipico comportamento da uno che dorme sempre. NdK)  
- Cosa c'è? Un'altra delle tue sfide assurde?  
Il ragazzino alzò gli occhi e smentì muovendo pian piano la testa.   
- No. Devo farti vedere una cosa.   
- Beh, non ora. Devo ancora fare colazione. Tu non hai fame? (non con il tono della pubblicità dei sofficini findus. NdK)  
- Effettivamente... non ho ancora mangiato... ho un certo languorino. (e questa non è come quella dei ferrero rocher. NdK)  
I due ragazzini si avviarono verso la cucina che era proprio alla destra della camera da cui erano appena usciti.  
- Cosa vuoi mangiare? - chiese la ragazza con fare disinvolto.  
- Bah, quello che c'è, mi è indifferente. Basta anche un succo di frutta.  
- Il massimo che posso offrirti è... vediamo.... - dopo aver infilato il naso nella credenza, Kuina ne estrasse un piccolo involto - un panino con la marmellata... sempre che ti vada bene...  
- A me va bene tutto. Quando ho fame, mangio quel che capita.  
Lei gli porse il panino, che il ragazzino mangiò molto lentamente, come a volerlo gustare per bene. Mentre piluccava la sua colazione aveva un'espressione assorta, come se stesse pensando intensamente a qualcosa di indefinibile. Anche le se ne accorse, ma preferì tralasciare l'argomento per passare alla domanda che voleva fargli.  
- Ehi, Zoro... Zoro.... Zoro! - dato che era ancora incantato, iniziò a scuoterlo prendendolo per una spalla. Lui si risvegliò da quello stato di torpore e diede ascolto alla ragazza che gli stava staccando un braccio da quanto forte glielo stringeva.   
- Guarda che non sono sordo!!! Avanti, dimmi, cosa vuoi? - iniziò dirigendo lo sguardo a un punto imprecisato della cucina. Lei si alzò e andò a sedersi nella sedia immediatamente dietro a quella di lui.  
- Oh, ma cosa c'è di così interessante laggiù? Io non vedo assolutamente niente! - disse ridacchiando sommessamente.  
Lui, come se avesse preso un enorme spavento, si girò di scatto e cadde quasi dalla sedia.  
Kuina iniziò a sganasciare, ma lui ormai era capitombolato giù ed era finito praticamente disteso. Imbarazzato per la pessima figura, si mise a sedere e parlò, con la poca lucidità che gli era rimasta.  
- Perfavore, adesso smetti di ridere. - detto, fatto, Kuina in meno di un minuto tornò alla serietà inizale. - E ora dimmi... cosa cavolo volevi chiedermi prima di buttarmi giù da quella comodissima sedia?  
La ragazza ci pensò, cercando di calmare le risate che stavano tornando alla sua bocca, ma dovette passare un po' di tempo prima che il suo cervello tornasse a funzionare in modo razionale. Alla fine, le venne in mente quale era la domanda.  
- Ah, sì... ora mi sono ricordata. Prima sei piombato in camera mia e mi hai detto che dovevi farmi vedere una cosa. Ma cos'era?  
Zoro cercò di fare mente locale, poi finalmente si accese anche la lampadina del suo cervello e riuscì a mettere in fila quattro parole di seguito che avessero un senso.  
- Devo mostrarti un posto che ho trovato. Se vuoi ci possiamo andare anche subito. No problem.  
- Sì, ma lasciami il tempo di scrivere un biglietto a mia mamma. E' lontano questo posto? Se torniamo per l'ora di pranzo puoi mangiare qui, devo solo dire di aggiungere un piatto...  
- No, saremo di ritorno in meno di un'ora, e non sarà certo ora di pranzare.  
- Ok, lasciami il tempo di trovare una penna.  
Dopo aver spiegato la situazione in quattro semplici parole, "torno tra un'ora", appoggiò il foglietto con l'inchiostro ancora fresco sopra il tavolo, che aveva parecchie macchie appiccicose di marmellata, probabilmente del panino di prima.  
Fatto ciò, si diresse verso il giardino dove la aspettava già il suo amico e si chiuse alle spalle la porta.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Non c'erano parole per descivere quel posto dove lui l'aveva portata: era semplicemente magnifico. In realtà era un prato, ma non si riusciva a distinguere il verde dell'erba in mezzo alla moltitudine di colori dei fiori che vi erano cresciuti. Era un paesaggio maculato, con chiazze di rosso più intenso da una parte, di giallo acceso dall'altra, di viola profondo nell'altra ancora. Nonostante ciò, nelle zone di passaggio tra un colore e un'altro c'era sempre un'area di boccioli arcobaleno che rendeva il prato tutt'uno e lo faceva risplendere in tutta la sua bellezza.   
Qualsiasi essere umano sarebbe rimasto piacevolmente impietrito davanti a uno spettacolo del genere. Soprattutto se quest'essere era una ragazzina che, pur non essendo molto femminile, era molto legata all'ambiente in cui viveva e agli spettacoli che la natura poteva offrire. Quasi si commosse davanti a quella scena così scontata (dato che oramai doveva essersi abitutata a vedere tonnellate di fiori ogni anno), ma che le appariva lo stesso come nuova ogni volta che la vedeva.  
Era incredibile, ed era davvero splendido.  
Un ampio sorriso si fece largo sul suo viso, scacciando le preoccupazioni di quella mattina e facendola sentire davvero in pace con il mondo. Si girò per ringraziare l'artefice di tanta gioia, che però era rimasto all'ombra degli alberi che chiudevano quella stupenda radura. Sempre sorridendo, si diresse verso il ragazzino, che prese per mano e trascinò con tutte le sue forze al centro di una chiazza di fiori arancioni. Zoro ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena, causato dal brusco passaggio dalla fredda ombra al caldo cocente del sole che risplendeva sui fiori, ma tutto sommato gradì il cambiamento e, come un morto, si lasciò cadere a terra a pancia in sù stando attento a non farsi male alla schiena sbattendo sull'unico sasso nel raggio di chilometri.  
Probabilmente Kuina persò che fosse una buona idea, in quanto seguì l'esempio dell'amico e, seppur più aggraziatamente, si sdraiò al fianco di Zoro, che aveva chiuso gli occhi e si godeva i raggi del sole sulla faccia.  
- Mi sono dimenticata di dirti una cosa. Mi stai ascoltando? - esordì la ragazzina.  
Il ragazzo riaprì di malavoglia gli occhi girò la testa verso destra, dove stava sdraiata lei, per ascoltarla guardandola negli occhi, ma presto tornò nella posizione iniziale, visto che anche lei parlava con le palpebre serrate.  
- Intanto... oggi sei entrato in camera mia senza bussare. Brutto maniaco! La prossima volta ti farò secco, se entrerai senza chiedermi prima il permesso! Non si fa! Vergognati!  
Naturalmente questo a lui non fece nè caldo nè freddo. Semplicemente, continuò a dormicchiare senza esprimere commenti.  
- Beh, ma scusa... tu dici sempre che io non devo trattarti come una donna. Io entro nella camera dei miei amici senza bussare prima! E lo faccio sempre. Non mi hanno mai sgridato - disse Zoro cercando di essere disinvolto.  
Lei aprì gli occhi, capendo di essersi tradita da sola. Tuttavia, cercò lo stesso di salvare la situazione.  
- Sì, ma ho bisogno della mia privacy. Ma a quanto pare non posso avere più nemmeno quella!  
A questo punto, pure l'insensibile ragazzino si girò, sentendo un'incrinazione nel tono di voce di lei, e vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
- No. Non metterti a piangere. E' una cosa troppo tipicamente femminile.  
- Mi spiace, caro il mio spadaccino, ma non posso farci niente. Sono o non sono una femmina anch'io? - Disse lei, pronunciando la parola femmina con disprezzo, quasi fosse un'offesa.  
- Ma tu pretendi che gli altri ti trattino come se non lo fossi! Ti rendi conto che è totalmente assurdo?   
Alle sue parole lei ammutolì, non sapendo cosa altro dire. Con un immenso sforzo riuscì a bloccare le lacrime che minacciavano di caderle dagli occhi come grossi goccioloni di pioggia.  
Lo sguardo di lui si fece improvvisamente serio, ma continuò lo stesso a guardarla, come a voler assaporare il momento in cui le lacrime avrebbero avuto il sopravvento sulla determinazione di quella ragazza ancora così bambina. Ma questo attimo sembrava non voler proprio venire. Con uno stoico sospiro ricacciò indietro le lacrime, anche se il suo viso tradiva ancora un'espressione molto triste e, guardando bene, anche molto seria. Fu a questo punto che decise di fare al suo amico la domanda che le ronzava in testa fin dalla mattina.  
- Secondo te, c'è una ragione per cui... io sono nata donna?  
Lui la guardò, allibito e confuso. Come si poteva chiedere a un bambino la ragione dell'esistenza di una persona? Era una risposta che doveva venire dal profondo del cuore di quella stessa persona, non da quello di un amico o di qualcun'altro.  
- Penso che la risposta tu la debba trovare da sola - disse sbrigativo Zoro - Non sono certo in grado di risponderti.  
La disperazione ebbe alla fine il sopravvento sulla determinazione. E' inevitabile che una forza maggiore abbia il sopravvento su una minore. Quest'ultima può resistere per un po', ma alla fine muore. Sempre che le due non decidano di allearsi, ma ciò è molto improbabile per due qualità eternamente in contrasto. Quando la determinazione si unisce alla disperazione quello che provoca è solo morte. Fisica, ma anche dell'anima.  
Fu perciò che Kuina pianse, mostrando la sua debolezza al mondo. Grosse lacrime le scendevano dagli occhi, percorrendo la guancia e cadendo arrivate all'altezza del mento. Lacrime perse su quei fiori così belli, come fossero rugiada formata di primo mattino. Così incredibilmente naturali da sembrare quasi false. Così lucenti da entrare in contrasto con la luce di quel caldo Sole.  
- Non importa - penso lei - tanto, lui mi ha già vista piangere una volta. Non gli farà ne caldo nè freddo. E' sicuramente meglio così.  
Invece Zoro ne fu molto turbato. Non è mai, mai piacevole vedere una persona piangere. Mai. Bisogna fare tutto il possibile perchè un'amico non pianga. Mai.  
Tutto quello che potè fare fu guardarla mentre singhiozzava. Sommessamente, cercando di non disturbare il silenzio di quel magnifico luogo. In cui appena arrivata era davvero felice. Ma era una felicità coperta da una piccola ombra. Che poi era diventata grande, immensa, e le aveva catturato tutto il cuore, fino a farla piangere dalla tristezza.  
Ora anche lei aveva bisogno di un sostegno. Una persona che potesse rallegrarla e farle smettere di piangere.  
Ma l'unica persona che al momento era lì non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Ci vuole molta convinzione e molto, molto coraggio per prestarne un po' ad un amico in difficoltà.   
Ma non solo. Perchè il pianto ha il bisogno di sfogarsi completamente per potersi finalmente placare, o la tristezza rischierebbe di prendere di nuovo il sopravvento. E questo era esattamente ciò che lui aveva intenzione di fare.  
Appena i singhiozzi si fecero più radi e le lacrime meno fitte, le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
Sono qui, non ti mollerò da sola. Posso sostenerti e aiutarti. Mi basta un minimo cenno.  
Certe persone sono troppo orgogliose per chiedere aiuto. Eppure alla fine abbassano la cresta, diminuiscono l'orgoglio e si fanno dare una mano. Una mano forte e sicura a cui appoggiarsi nei momenti di sconforto.  
Sentendo quel palmo così caldo e fermo poggiato su di lei, si sentì sicura. Come nel posto più confortevole del mondo.  
La smorfia di dolore si trasformò in un sorriso. Le lacrime si fermarono del tutto. Alzò gli occhi verso Zoro, che prima aveva uno sguardo terribilmente e paurosamente serio. Ora invece, vedendola sorridere, fece altrettanto.  
Appoggiò la sua mano sul polso di lui, che ancora le teneva la spalla.  
Fermo. Sicuro. Come se fosse certo che nessuno poteva riuscire a smuoverlo di lì.   
- Lo sai, credo proprio che ci sia, una ragione - disse lui, riprendendo il discorso iniziato poco prima. - Se tu fossi stato un maschio, credo proprio che con te avrei litigato e basta. Invece, ora ti sto aiutando. Hai bisogno di sostegno. Con un maschio... non sarei mai riuscito a fare tutto questo. E' così. Proprio perchè in te vedo qualcosa da proteggere; proprio perchè sei una femmina. Proprio come una sorellina, come una delle mie migliori amiche. Proprio perchè sei tu.  
- Ogni parola di questo discorso è terribilmente vera - pensò subito lei, sentendosi riempire di gioia. Una felicità che traboccava da qualunque parte, che aveva assolutamente bisogno di venire fuori, che la fece correre su quel prato così colorato fino a restare senza fiato, trascinandosi dietro quell'amico di cui aveva avuto tanto bisogno, a cui non aveva ancora detto grazie, di cui sentiva di non poter più fare a meno.   
*^*^*OWARI*^*^*

  
Bene, ragazzi. Alla fine questa è una bella fanfic Zoro-Kuina e sul rapporto che li ha legati. Trovo che tuttavia sia solo una bella prova di amicizia. Ero partita con tutt'altra idea e devo dire che, dato che l'ho iniziata più di un mese fa, doveva avere tutt'altra conclusione. Mi rendo conto che magari la qualità non è della migliori, dato che è la prima che mi decido a completare e mi accingo a pubblicare. Fatemi sapere se vi piace. Vi prego. Ho letto di tante persone che non ricevono rewiew ma il mio indirizzo è quello di sempre : scuolamaho@libero.it . Dai, vi devo pregare?  
Come ho già detto, è passato più di un mese dall'inizio, quindi ho cambiato parecchie idee: il carattere Tahoma non mi piace più così tanto e Dinosaura è tornata a casa sana e salva e ha mangiato tantissimo (come sempre).   
Venerdì scorso è morto il mio nonno, ed è a lui che ho voluto dedicare questa fic, e a lui dedicherò tutte quelle che scriverò da qui in poi. Ti voglio tanto bene, nonno. Mi ricorderò di te per sempre. Te lo prometto.  
Ragazzi, forse è per questo che la fic ha un carattere piuttosto depressivo. Non mi sono ancora ripresa. Oggi c'erano i funerali.


End file.
